


Dreams

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader is haunted by memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Darth Vader stalked through the halls of the Executor with far more anger than he normally did and his crew knew well enough to stay as far away from him as possible. They attributed his displeasure to the loss of the Death Star, but the real reason was something else.

Ever since he had finally ended Obi-Wan, Vader thought that he would be free of the man. Instead, his old comrade had haunted his dreams. Memories from times Vader would rather forget, happy memories, filled his nights.

They reminded him of the life he once had. His life with Obi-Wan.


End file.
